


Breaking Point

by Engelsschwert



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelsschwert/pseuds/Engelsschwert
Summary: A short drabble how Gavin tries to pull Hank out of depression after Cole died and it goes horrible wrong





	Breaking Point

**Detroit, August 2036**

 

The revolver with one bullet sat in front of him on the table like so many evenings before. Next to it an empty glass and a half empty bottle of cheap whiskey. Hank wasn't doing well, it now had been almost a year since the terrible accident that took away his son. The anniversary came closer now and the world looked even darker. Shimmering in the dark like a silver lining, an end, a way out, lay the gun. Shaky fingers were touching the handle of the gun, gently caressing the cold steel.  

“You can't be serious!”

Gavins angry voice ripped him right out of his thoughts. The front door was locked, how did he- ... right, that little shit knew how to pick locks. Glassy eyes, stained red from the lack of sleep and too much crying wearily looked up and tried to focus on the young man that stood in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. His face wasn’t to make out in the dark but Hank didn’t need to see it to know that Gavin was fucking pissed.

“How long do you want to drown in your good damn booze and your self pity, Hank?”

The detective slowly stalked over to him, bending closer to the man sitting on the table in a drunken stupor. It was hard to tell but they were actually friends and it pained Gavin to see the guy he idolized as a hero, suffer so much. But he was at his wits end, he didn’t know what to do anymore. No amount of pep talk seemed to work, he couldn't even drag him out any more and Hank showed up drunk to work more often than not. Gavin was devastated.

“It’s time to get back up again, time to get a fucking move on and leave the past behind!” Gavin grabbed the Lieutenants shoulder, squeezing it tightly. “There are people waiting for you and you still have your fucking job!” there was still no reaction from the man, only watery blue eyes stared right past him.

It felt like a rat race, pointless. Gavin ground his teeth while he was thinking of a way to get this idiot moving.

“For fucks sake, Hank! Do you think this is what Cole would have wanted?”

This finally got a reaction out of him but probably not the one Gavin wanted. “You… don’t…” Hank muttered, words slurred and hard to understand.

“I don’t… what?”

Suddenly Hank rammed his elbow into Gavins gut. Gasping for air he stumbled back. Holy shit, he had forgotten how hard Hank could hit. Then a fist hit him across the face, not full power but hard enough to throw the detective down to the ground.

“You don’t … know what … Cole wanted!” the beary man barked and steadied himself with on hand on the table.

On hand on his hurting face, Gavin looked back up again and his gaze was met with a guns muzzle. Eyes widened he didn’t even dare to breath. This was not what he had expected. “Hank, put the gun away.” he whispered, lifting his hands slowly in a calming gesture.

“He … he wanted … to … to live!” Hank sobbed, tears streaming down from his eyes into his beard. The gun was shaking in his hand  but it was still aimed at the man on the ground. “God, he was so young. He.. he had so … so much to live for.” with his free hand he grabbed the bottle from the table and took a big swig before he threw it to the ground. The glass and the liquid spilt everywhere.

Gavin lifted his hands in front of his face to protect himself from the shards. “Hank please calm the fuck down!” he pleaded and tried to scoot away from the enraged man but he just found himself with his back to the wall.

“You don’t get to decide what he wanted!” the drunk man yelled.

“Hank, put down the gun!”

“You barely knew him!”

“Hank, please!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME!”

“Hank-”

 

 

**-BANG-**

 

 

One bullet. There had only been one bullet in the barrel. And fate decided it would be in the right chamber. If Hank would have put it on his head, he would be dead now. Shaking he looked at the gun and then back to Gavin, he suddenly felt very sick.

The bullet had embedded itself deep into the wall. Thin cracks like spider legs were running through the paint job. Gavin wasn’t moving. The shot had missed him by a few inches, he had heard it fly by, had felt the air draft. Hank wanted to shoot him. He fucking shot at him.

This was a horrible situation, Hank never intended to pull the trigger and was just as shocked as Gavin that the shot went loose. For a few awful moments they just stared at each other in disbelief and it was obvious that, in this very moment, something broke. Between them and in them.

Hank was the first to make a move, taking a step forward to offer Gavin a hand to get back up “Gav, I’m-”

But the detective didn’t even let him finish that sentence, he jumped to his feet “Stay away from me, you lunatic!” he screamed into Hanks face. Gavin had been shot before, no big deal. But never before in his life a friend aimed a gun at him, much less fire it. His throat felt tight and it became harder to breath. He felt a sting in his eyes but he just blinked the tears away.

Hank tried to say something again but Gavin didn’t even let him breath in this time “I don’t wanna hear it! Shut the fuck up! You used to be so great! I phckin admired you! But all you are now is just a phcking boozer! I give up! You’re fucking dead to me Hank!” with each sentence Gavin became louder and harder to understand, spittle was flying everywhere. The man had reached his breaking point, it was over, he couldn’t take it anymore.  

He fucked up. Hank knew that. He didn’t even try to stop Gavin as he walked past him with the words “Out of my way, fucking loser.” Which left him alone in the dark again with an empty revolver in his hand and spilt whiskey on the floor.


End file.
